wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancer
Necromancers are evil Wizards, concerned with the magical power that can be drawn from the world of the dead. Necromancers can commune with the spirits of the dead and may be able to summon undead creatures to do their bidding. Because of the nature of their work, Necromancers are shunned by most people, hated and feared even more than Daemonologists. Necromancers are never able to work openly except in the most decadent or lawless areas of the Old World - parts of Bretonnia and the Badlands. Elsewhere, Necromancers hide out in ruined villages and towns where the local cemetaries provide them with the raw materials essential to their disgusting art. As a profession, Necromancers are invariably Evil or Chaotic; no other character would dare dabble with the souls of the dead. Like Daemonologists, Necromancers are constantly hounded by Witch-Hunters and most people have a healthy abhorrence of the Necromancer's art. Necromancers practising their arts openly will be reported to the local authorities. Disabilities and Disease: Characters following the dark path of Necromancy lose their humanity and - ultimately - their minds. This process is slow, but inevitable. Sooner or later, characters following this career descend into the depths of depravity, where they can no longer function effectively as player characters and become NPCs run by the GM. Necromancers have a tendency to be unhygienic, suffer from physical disabilities of various forms. All gradually develop a cadaverous appearance. As a result of their researches, Necromancers often contract Tomb Rot. There is an increasing chance of this at each level. If the character develops the disease and is later cured, he or she may catch it again on reaching the next level. Necromancers always suffer from Morbidity - a form of insanity peculiar to Necromancers. Sane characters do not spend their time playing around with dirty and diseased corpses. Morbidity begins as a desire to discover the secret of immortality through the study of Necromancy, but, as the character reaches higher levels, it degenerates into a mania for studying dead and decaying bodies. Morbid characters are obsessed with death: they go to great lengths to peer at and examine corpses and delight in being able to turn them into Zombies or Skeletons. As Necromancers are secretive, it is very difficult to find one willing to teach characters the forbidden arts of Necromancy. Most Necromancers suffer from paranoia in some form or another, so they are hardly likely to be willing to discuss their business with characters who may be Witch-Hunters in disguise. Characters who manage to convince a Necromancer to train them begin a length apprenticeship - it takes 5-8 months for a character to become attuned to the plane of the dead. During this time, they also become increasingly Morbid and, at the end of the training, are able to cast any Necromantic spells they have successfully learned from the teacher. Penalties - Level 1 *Cadaverous Appearance *Morbidity *10% chance of contracting Tomb Rot Skills - Level 1 *Arcane Language: Necromancy *Cast Spells: Necromantic Battle Magic Level 1 *Identify Undead Penalties - Level 2 *1 Disability *30% chance of contracting Tomb Rot Skills - Level 2 *Cast Spells: Necromantic Battle Magic Level 2 *Daemon Lore *Meditation Penalties - Level 3 *1 Disability *50% chance of contracting Tomb Rot Skills - Level 3 *Cast Spells: Necromantic Battle Magic Level 3 *Magical Awareness *Manufacture Drugs Penalties - Level 4 *1 Disability *70% chance of contracting Tomb Rot Skills - Level 4 *Cast Spells: Necromantic Battle Magic Level 4 *Identify Magical Artifact *Manufacture Potions *Manufacture Scrolls Magic Points *Humans and Elves: +4D4 points per level *Dwarfs and Halflings: +2D4 points per level Trappings *Hand Weapon *Wizard's Staff *10D6 Gold Crowns Career Exits *Necromancer - of next level *Daemonologist - level 1 *Wizard - level 2 Category:Careers Category:Rules